


Yellow

by insanitylivesinme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitylivesinme/pseuds/insanitylivesinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius ponders one life's great mysteries. Dialogue-only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

“Mooooony! Why are bananas yellow?"  
“I don’t know, Pads. Why are bananas yellow?”  
“…"  
“What are you looking at me like that for?”  
“You were supposed to tell me! I don’t know the answer! That’s why I asked you! ‘Cause you’re a know-it-all!”  
“Pads - stop looking so bloody smug! And I am not a know-it-all. And, for your information, I do not know why bananas are yellow. Besides - some are green!”  
“Yeah, but they’re the unripe ones! The proper ones, the ones you can eat and all, they’re yellow. And I wanna know why! Do you think Prongs knows?  
“…”  
“What?”  
“I highly doubt that James knows why bananas are yellow any more than I do, Padfoot, so I would strongly advise against asking him. Anyway he’s busy right now.”  
“Yeah - Evans watching! That boy is whipped - whipped I tell you!”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“What??”  
“I believe you! Honest, I do!”  
“Humph…”  
“…”  
“Why are you staring at me like that?”  
“…I actually didn’t know it was possible to turn that sound into a word. Congrats, Pads - you amaze me more and more every day!"  
“…”  
“…”  
“I amaze you?”  
“…”  
“…”  
“So what was that about bananas, Sirius?”


End file.
